Need You Now
by JayChan1
Summary: Freshly retired Inspector Fabray and Broadway Star Rachel Berry, rekindle their friendship years after highschool... Surprises come in all shapes, forms and sizes...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone... So I've decided to try my hand at writing again. It really has been so long and the only explanation I can give is that life has thrown so many curve balls at me since I last updated a story. I won't get into that list of reasons but I will say that it was always my intention to finish the vcard sequel. I even have 3 chapters mapped out which has just been sitting there for the last 2 years.**

 **So in order to ensure I do that story justice; I wanted to post this one-shot that I came up with using the Storymatic cards. I highly recommend them to any writer who wants to come up with excellent prompts. So here goes. Please read and review and help me improve myself so I can once again be in the zone to continue the sequel.**

 **Also, I wanted to shout out those who have read, reviewed and favorited any/all of my stories during my non-writing period. The alerts always made me smile** **. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, just a ratty looking book with random story scribbles.**

Quinn holds her glass of orange juice while leaning against the doorframe of the Berry Living room. She surveys all the guests at the surprise party. The banner in the living room read 'Happy Retirement Chief Inspector Fabray'. She smiles at the thought of those close to her coming together to celebrate her decision to leave the Lima Police Force in the prime of her career as Chief Inspector. Her superiors were asking her to make some unethical decisions and she chose the high road instead of dipping her toe in the corruption pool of Lima. Her choice made the Lima Times and exposed a world unknown to Lima residents. She was applauded for her courage, and now she stands in the living room of the Berry men on the first day of retirement.

Hiram Berry was the father figure she never had in Russell. He led her to his house under the rouse of needing help with his new digital camera. Quinn walked in and was suddenly startled to see half the Police force, her mom, and a few friends standing in the room screaming 'SURPRISE!'. Even Hiram's daughter was there in all smiles, giving Quinn a smirk that seemed especially reserved for her these days.

Rachel was in town taking a much deserved break from Broadway and New York. She had her success just as she predicted and now at almost 30 she felt the need to slow things down a bit before embarking on another project, most likely working on recording another album. Her fans just can't seem to get enough of her voice and her charm. Such is the case with the latter and Quinn Fabray. For as you see, Quinn and Rachel had met up on Rachel's first day back in Lima. It was purely by accident; Quinn was in the middle of the grocery aisle debating between Cheetos and Lays chips, deep in thought only to have a rogue grocery cart gently bump her on the hip. Looking up, she saw Rachel standing a few feet away from her, looking for a healthy vegan snack. Since then, the pair has been inseparable.

A month into her stay in town and Rachel was developing a crush of sorts for Quinn, especially with her choice to leave the force with an untarnished reputation. She can't deny that Quinn didn't turn her on because in the present moment the look Quinn gives her in response to her smirk is causing butterflies in her stomach. The kind she has not had in a very long time. Rachel left behind a tabloid speculated boyfriend in New York. Everyone who has even glanced at a tabloid in recent months knows about Brad Bennett and his relationship with Rachel Berry. They were always photographed together all smiles and affection. When Rachel showed up without Brad in Lima, Hiram nor Leroy raised any question on it. They were just grateful to have their baby back filling up their house with her warmth and personality.

Leroy interrupts the staring contest between Quinn and Rachel by whispering in Quinn's ear. Rachel notices this and sees both her father and Quinn retreat into the kitchen.

"What's up Lee?"

"Quinn, I need you to do something for me."

She looks at the worried look on the man's face and creases her brow in concern and confusion.

"Is everything ok? The look on your face is kinda making me worried Lee."

Leroy pulls a chair near the kitchen counter and Quinn follows his actions. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out something. Clutching it in his hand the blonde waits for him to reveal the item.

"Quinn I need you to do something for me. I'm a bit worried for Rachel."

On hearing the singer's name her ears per up and her face grows serious. He opens his hand revealing the object. Quinn gasps softly at it, then trying to make her shock appear mildly as possible.

"Did Bennett give her that?" the blonde asks, her stomach churning hoping that the answer is not what she thinks it will be.

"I'm not sure. I have no idea, actually. This fell out her purse the other day, and I have no idea what to think about it. She has never mentioned anything about it and I'm pretty sure that as her father, Hiram and I would be the first to know about this kind of thing. I find it even stranger that she has not noticed that it's not been in her purse for a few days. I've been holding on to it since I found it a few days ago."

Quinn continues to stare at the object in Leroy's hand. "I'm not quite sure you want me to do here Lee."

The man before her pinches his nose bridge in frustration unsure of what he really is asking Quinn to do for him. All he knows is that with Quinn's newfound closeness to his daughter gives him more comfort than the object in his hand. It's a relationship he can attest to seeing the way they both look at each other. He inhales a sharp breath as he musters up the courage to say words that he knows he cannot take back or erase. "I don't like or trust Bennett and I don't like it if he is the one that gave Rachel this..." he trails off as he looks at the object in his hand.

Realisation dawns on Quinn as the man before her is scared and looking for comfort in knowing his baby will be ok in the life decisions she makes with or without their guidance. She was always ok, reaching this far in life on her own in the big city of New York, but as a father you never cease to worry.

"Quinn, I need you to go back to New York with Rachel and find out if this is for real." he says, motioning to the object in his hand, which he slips in his pocket at the end of his sentence. Quinn notices the action and realises that the object probably feels like its burning a hole in Leroy's hand with the element of its unknown source. "There's a plane ticket for you in the top drawer of the desk of my study. The flight leaves in 2 days with Rachel, since she has to head back to New York to meet with her agent on her new album, then she is back in a week's time. Your ticket is booked to go with her and return with her. I need answers and you are the only one who can accompany her and give me those answers. Your skills as an ex-Inspector means you don't even need the full week to find out what this is about and if Bennett is behind it. She's never brought him home but she doesn't need to for me or Hiram to know that something is amiss about their relationship. "

Quinn looks taken by surprise at his request but is totally understanding to this situation and nods in understanding at a father's need for closure on his suspicions. "I'll pack a bag today." is all she says before Leroy pulls her into a hug of gratitude. "Does Hiram know about this?"

"He does but he is also at a loss, just as me. He wants to do something about it but he has no idea how to do it without sounding like a protective policeman or an overly protective dad."

"Ok Lee, I'll go tell Rach I'm going with her since I'm bored with retirement already." Leroy chuckles at her statement and the irony of it since Quinn is not yet 30 but already retired and not even a full 24 hours from the police force.

He points at his pocket and says "Thank you Quinn, we owe you big time for this."

She shakes her hands and head in protest "Think nothing of it. You guys are like my family. Hiram spoils me like I'm his own. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you guys."

Leroy smiles at her statement but then gradually drops his smile as he gets up from his seat and heads upstairs in his house."I better go put back this engagement ring in Rachel's purse before she actually notices it's been missing all this time."

The flight goes by uneventfully with Rachel lightly snoring while sleeping on Quinn's shoulder during the entire flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are awesome. I got hits and reviews within the first hour of putting up this story. As a token of my gratitude, I decided to do a chapter 2 for this. Reviews and constructive criticisms are both welcomed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, just a ratty looking book with random story scribbles.**

The flight goes by uneventfully with Rachel lightly snoring while sleeping on Quinn's shoulder for the entire time. Quinn looks out the window at the clouds losing herself in thought.

"You're adorable when you're pensive."

"I was thinking of the first time we met after your break when I saw you at the grocery." Quinn says while readjusting herself now that the diva was awake.

Rachel grins. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me Berry... I know what you did."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You mean it wasn't you who called my house when I was not home and asked my mom where I would be, and then secretly snuck over to the grocery, got in and carefully positioned yourself near the vegan snacks and wait for me to be in that aisle."

"This is an interesting plot you're fabricating. I'm intrigued... Do go on..."

The blonde smirks with the knowledge that she's about to play her trump card. "Mom told me you called the house."

The diva slumps in defeat. "Ok you win. But you have to admit, the expression on your face was priceless."

"Yes well, seeing you in Lima after we rekindled our relationship during my brief police tour in New York really did make my heart skip a beat."

"You're just flattering me for free room and board while you're in New York."

"Oh but the plot thickens my dear. Guess who found the engagement ring?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No way..."

"Oh yes way... very yes way."

"Noooooo."

"Yesssssss."

"I don't believe you for a second. If daddy had found the ring he would have come to me about it right away. You know that man can't resist a wedding. It's his kryptonite."

"For the record its Lee who found it. H knows about it but he seems lost. Think what you will about Hiram's love for weddings but when it comes to his own daughter he's not gonna make head or tails from it if he doesn't know who she is marrying." replies the blonde in her most matter of fact tone.

"Ohhhh. That's an interesting perspe-... wait ! How did they find out? I thought I was super sneaky with the ring, and I made sure not to bring up Brad at all for the entire time I was in Lima."

"It fell out your purse... clearly you are as stealthy as they get." responds Quinn deadpans with her eyebrow cocked.

"Damn it!"

"Listen, are you sure you want to go through with this, I mean Hiram looked wounded that he was out of the loop about something so major in his daughter's life."

"Quinn, I don't need this lecture again. I know what I want and I know what I'm doing."

"I get that, but I don't want there to be any friction between you and the parents."

"I appreciate your concern, but I am pleased with my decisions and there is nothing you can do or say to make me change my mind. Can we please change the subject?"

"Ok boss. When is Mr Bennett coming to pick us up at the airport?"

"Brad will be there on time and of course he has opted to not use the discrete method, which means..."

"Brace myself for the paparazzi... got it. Why does that man need to keep up with all the theatrics?"

"Men of Broadway like the drama as much as the women, sometimes even more so."

"Oh joy." Responds the blonde dryly.

"Please be nice to Brad."

"Meh."

"He has been a great help and is going to be an even greater help when we land and spend the week in New York."

"Fine... but I just have one question..."

"And what's that Quinn?"

"What are you going to tell Hiram when he realised that he basically paid for a plane ticket for his daughter's finance to elope with her?" says the former inspector with a wicked grin.

Rachel smiles softly, leans forward and pecks the blonde lightly on her lips, pulls back slightly, remaining in Quinn's personal space and whispers "I will tell him that I couldn't wait any longer and I need you now."

 **END**

 **Hoped you enjoy. I wanted this story to be short and sweet with a surprise reveal.**

 **Just to clarify:**

 **-Brad was the media-assumed beard.**

 **-Quinn and Rachel rekindled their friendship in New York which developed into more and kept things long distance.**

 **-Rachel returned to Lima and surprised Quinn with a visit while Quinn surprised her with a proposal.**

 **-They kept it on the down low due to their rocky high school history.**


End file.
